Artaium Theocracy
The Artaium Theocracy is a nation that has risen from the cataclysm known only as ‘The event’ or ‘End War’ by some, inhabiting the continent of Azreneth on the planet Harukhar. They are probably the most advanced nation residing on Harukhar, with its ultimate goal to regain the glory of the days before ‘The Event’. However, they believe that ‘The Event’ was justified to the Humans of the past, and place their faith in ‘The One’ an alien that was left behind by the others. History The history for the Artaium Theocracy harkens back to the time in which ‘The Event’ happened… More Soon Society The majority of the Theocracy’s people are divided into two distinct classes, the lower class and the Gentlemen’s class. The lower class makes up the majority of the population, with their ancestor’s being of the losing side of the tribal wars. They slave away in the factories, working on producing a strong economy for the Theocracy, while receiving little in turn. They live in the slums in most of Theocracy’s cities, being made from the remains of the pre ‘Event’ housings. The Gentlemen’s class however, lead a much better life then the lower class, being a minority in the Theocracy. These rich men and women are the descendants of those whom fought on the winning side of the tribal wars, and given riches and benefits for their part. They live in luxury, often in large villa’s overlooking the vast irradiated wastes, watching as those who they deem as underneath them, toil on the work that is given. Both of these classes however, are overwatched by the mysterious being known only as ‘The One’ and his cult. ‘The One’ is a revered figure, said to be one of the Aliens that where left behind. To the Artaium Theocracy he/she is their god, the one who brought these people out of the fires of ‘The Event’ and gave them salvation. Both classes are indebted to ‘The One’ for saving them and they pray daily. Religion The Artaium Theocracy worships the enigmatic being known only to them as ‘The One’. This being supposedly brought the people of Artaium Theocracy to salvation, dragging them away from the terrors of ‘The Event’ and the Tribal wars to build of civilisation of peace and prosperity. ‘The One’ is thought as one of the Aliens who caused ‘The Event’ and as such, the people of the Artaium Theocracy think that ‘The Event’ was justified to the humans of that age for their ignorance. Military Ground forces Navy Air force The Artaium Theocracy has the largest air force in Harukhar, consisting of Biplanes, Zeppelin’s and a few bomber planes. All of these are used to great effect, damaging the enemy moral and providing distractions for the main ground army to advance, and take on the enemy. All pilots are from the ‘posh’ Gentlemen’s class, as the lower class are deemed as not worthy to fly. And as such, the Artaium air force is known for its daringness and its valiant efforts in the field of battle. Sadly, however, most of these brave attacks end in utter failure. Biplanes: Bombers: Zeppelins: Government 'The One' The Theocracy is ruled entirely by the being known as the one and his trusted council ‘The Silent Cult’. Regions Technology Category:Harukhar Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:Factions